


Permanence

by rawr_balrog



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_balrog/pseuds/rawr_balrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tolkien_weekly drabble response.  In the age of Men, two old friends will inevitably part ways... but not quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

"It pains me," said Celeborn, counting the stars that poked through the canopy, "to know that I will never see my old friend again." It was still dark in Eryn Lasgalen, and though peace had finally conquered the south, it would be long decades before that reality would penetrate the heartwood.

"Yes," Thranduil said, looking at Celeborn directly, with strong eyes. "We Silvan have roots growing here as strong and deep as the oldest trees. We cannot leave. You will stay, though, and help recover the south, before you go?"

"Yes," said Celeborn, finally meeting Thranduil's eyes. "For a while."


End file.
